knockeddownpinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giggaknats
The Giggaknats are a hostile non-Sky-Citian species known for attacking Earth. They are from the planet of Giggarri-3. Their army is known as the "Giggari Horde" to other species. Biology and Appearance With a bizarre shape in their eye, the Giggaknats are similar to Earth insects. However, the Giggaknats also have an internal skeleton, unlike Earth insects. A typical member of this species can live for about 700 years. When not given food for two days, the Giggaknats will often prey on other individuals of their species. This was discovered during the Giggaknat Wars, where Giggaknat prisoners were taken to be contained after they surrendered. The human scientists studying the creatures refused to feed them. During the first days of containment, Giggaknats would often stay away from others. They would talk every now and then, but they kept their distance to other individuals. After a day, the Giggaknats would stay in one spot in the containment room, never moving or speaking. On day four, Giggaknats started acting more aggressive towards each other; clawing out eyeballs, ripping off mandibles, but there was never killing, On day five, however, Giggaknats started killing and raping other individuals of their species. They started tearing limbs off and fed off of them. Scientists were sickened by these horrific inhumane sights. Security guards were sent into the containment room and killed all Giggaknat prisoners. This led to the concept that Giggaknats will go insane without food or water for a day. Culture The Giggaknats usually live in busy, underground hives, hiding away from the giant carnivore animals on Giggarri-3. A Giggaknat hive usually has a queen, who is in control of all the laws in that hive. Sometimes, a normal male Giggaknat king is in control of the hive and its laws. When a Giggaknat is born, they are assigned to a job when they turn 10. Common jobs are Chefs/Cooks, Soldiers, Miners, Hunters, Builders/Producers and Entertainer. The Giggaknat that was just born cannot chose what job, usually the king or queen picks it for them. The Giggaknats had created an alliance with a few other species, known as the "Gigari’s Alliance of Rights", commonly referred to as GAR by humans. Religion Some Giggaknat hives worship the "Creating Stone", a diamond-like rock that is said to contain powers that can make life. History The harsh desert wastelands of Gigarri-3 were home to giant hives, which housed the Giggaknat species. The Giggaknats weren't very friendly to other species when they reached their Space Age. They assaulted other planets, conquered worlds, and killed many lives. At the time, the Giggaknats were feared by most species of the Lone Reach and Core Territories. But as time went on, after more than a dozen invasions of planets, the Giggaknats began to become more hated rather than feared. To some, it felt as if the Giggari Horde's technology devolved, and the Giggaknats were to busy killing to care. The Giggaknats had a brief alliance with the V'eeniachoxin, another Lone Reach species who suffered from a apocalyptic war on their homeworld. The V'eeniachoxin left the alliance, because the Giggaknats colonized a planet in a V'eeniachoxin owned system. This angered the Giggaknats, and they set out to gain more colonies. In the meantime, the C'orabouu sent Voidhead Missiles to a few colonies to prevent Giggaknats from improving technology and expanding their empire. They angered the Giggaknats, but the Giggaknats got themselves into another war before the colonies were destroyed. Eventually, the Giggaknat's production for new technology seemingly ended. Instead, the Giggaknats laid low, and left other worlds alone, never leaving, never speaking. In the year of 2770, the Giggaknats attacked Earth, resulting in the Giggaknat Wars (or Human/Giggaknat conflict). The Giggaknats killed more than half the population of humans in the war, most of them being civilians not involved in the war. The Giggaknats also saved many dead human bodies, and used them in a strange Giggaknat ritual. The Giggaknats lost the war, and the humans won. On 2780, the Giggaknat diplomat known as T'fua L'eviat made an apology speech to the surviving humans named the "Speech of P'ies". P'ies meant peace in Giggaknat language, but is pronounced like the slang term for urine. Thus, the Humans mocked the Giggaknats.Category:RacesCategory:Non Sky-Citian SpeciesCategory:Humanoid SpeciesCategory:Lone Reach Territories SpeciesCategory:Enemies of the Humans Shamed and embarrassed after the war with the Humans, the Giggaknats sworn revenge in the near future.Category:The Giggaknat Empire Category:Gigari’s Alliance of Rights Category:Sentient Species